Reading Fanfiction
' Reading Fanfiction (#290)|next=yes|nextvideo= Alien: Isolation Montage (2) (#291)}} Reading Fanfiction was the second episode in the channel's Woman Crush Wednesday series. In this episode, the girls read a fanfiction written by LordGrantable (LordPimparismo), a fan. This episode was uploaded on May 13th, 2015 and was the 290th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea and Mackenzie hosting the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls introducing the fanfiction, Mackenzie saying that it touched them, before Andrea sends the conversation astray. After the momentary lapse, the girls get right back to it and begin the story, the two already loving the title. The story begins by introducing Andrea and Mariya, describing both of their characters, Andrea reading her own description while Mackenzie reads Mariya's description. The story then introduces and describes the channel, Andrea liking the last description of the channel. Andrea continues the story, which explains that Andrea likes to augment her reality with the use of various substances and decides to bring some "magic" to the WatchGirlsPlay hangout. Mackenzie then decides to use the "magic" to make pizza for the others. The others are clueless as to what is in the pizza, as the two feed the pizza to them. Mariya was the first to eat the pizza and the others soon followed, the story saying that the magic soon took effect half an hour or so later. Mariya then looks at her friend, , Andrea jokingly wondering who that is. Mackenzie then interrupts Andrea to talk about mushrooms going on pizza, Andrea correcting her in that it's "magic" that's in the pizza and continues the story. Continuing on, as Mariya looked at her friend, who has turned into a kitten of blue coloration. Shanaenae then asks Mariya what the problem is, Andrea giving her a voice. Mackenzie then says Mariya's line and gives her a rather raspy, manly voice, Andrea joking that Mariya now smoked three packs. Shanaenae looks at Mariya confused since she wasn't tripping balls yet, Andrea exclaiming to the girls "Welcome to the real world!". The others were horrified at what Andrea had done, with the exception of Mackenzie, who was in on the plan. Sydney exclaims that the trip doesn't mix with her world of rainbows and sunshine, Mackenzie giving her a normal voice, Andrea joking that Sydney is apparently the only one with a normal voice, Mackenzie justifying that Sydney is pure. In the story, Andrea responds to Sydney's comment, saying that she hasn't experienced rainbows like she's about to. Meanwhile, Mariya looks around confused and startled as everyone but Andrea is a kitten, Andrea being a piece of delicious toast. Andrea jokes that her being toast is a race thing. Mariya knew better than to eat what she perceived as toast and calls Andrea out on her actions, to which she reminded Mariya that Mackenzie was the one that put the "magic" in the pizza. Out of story, Mackenzie then defends herself, saying that she put the "magic" to good use. Back to the story, disgusted that her friends would put "magic" in their food, Mariya ran out into the woods of Oregon, the story joking that Oregon is in Canada, so there's nothing but forests outside. Mackenzie continues the story, Andrea is now pleased with her friend's now lucid mental status. Shenaenae begins to think she is actually a kitten and starts to lick herself, Sydney running around singing the introduction to Reading Rainbow. While Molly simply sat on the sofa with the most scarred expression humanly possible on her face, the girls assume that it might have been from eating the pig's foot, though the story explains that it undoubtedly had something to do with Dungeon Nightmares. The girls continue the story, Andrea wanting to voice Mackenzie, giving her a nasally lady-ish voice, Mackenzie accepting it. In the story, Mackenzie then regrets ever making the pizza as Andrea feeds it to her, the girls acting out Andrea force feeding Mackenzie. Meanwhile in the Canadian woods of Oregon, Mariya was "tripping balls" as the clouds were smiling, the trees were singing barbershop-style music, and all the forest animals were speaking in English, Mackenzie wondering why in English. Mariya then cried out "How could they do this to me? I hate "magic", I hardly even drink", Mackenzie not realizing that she's reading Mariya's line, so she re-reads the line in "Mariya"'s voice, though she seems to have trouble finding where she is in the story. Afterwards, Mariya does not realize that the animals were actually lamp posts and that she's been talking to lamp posts. Meanwhile, Andrea summons the members for her Drea Cult, a cult formed of fans that worship Andrea as their goddess. Mackenzie jokes that it doesn't sound creepy at all, while Andrea says she loves it. Back to the story, the Drea Cult then began to exalt in her greatness, Mackenzie trying to swipe the phone from Andrea who tells Mackenzie to exalt her. Andrea then feeds the Drea Cult the remainder of the "magic" pizza. In the story, Mackenzie has begun tripping ball and stripper dances on the roof like a boss, Mackenzie deciding to accept it, saying it had her at "like a boss". Afterwards, the Drea Cult then built a castle from the blood of the innocent, Mackenzie questioning how they made a castle from blood, but is okay with it. She then reads that the Drea Cult also updated Andrea's dick, the author not sure what it means. Andrea then explains, though not from experience, that the roof is not a safe place to be if one were high or drunk. Back to the story, Mariya returns to the WatchGirlsPlay headquarters to check on her friends and to ensure that Andrea hadn't eaten them, Mackenzie joking that it's a good call. She then sees the castle made of blood the Drea Cult built and expresses her dismay, though she loves it, barring it being made from the blood of the innocent. Andrea then greets Mariya and explains that she got everyone on the "magic" so they wouldn't know about the castle. The girls then recover from the "magic" pizza, Mackenzie still dancing on the roof, as the girls then lived happily in their castle from then on, playing video games and receiving fanfictions from the fans, the story ending with the author expressing that they like beer. The girls then close the video, saying that they liked the story and thanks LordGrantable for the story. Andrea states that her Woman Crush Wednesday is Mackenzie, Mackenzie returning the favor and saying Andrea is her Woman Crush Wednesday. External Links Category:Woman Crush Wednesday Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015